kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Judgement
Judgement 'is an activity introduced in [[From the Ashes|''From the Ashes]]. Henry, as Bailiff, needs to pass judgement on the happenings in Pribyslavitz, which are often brought to his attention by Marius. It's unknown whether these judgements have any effect on the larger game besides affecting the number of citizens and the total tax income at Pribyslavitz. Attempted Murder Malis accuses his wife of trying to kill him. Harridan claims he just got drunk and ate too much. When pressed, he says he had a few ales at the tavern, came home to eat soup and a pitcher of ale. A few hours later, he woke up with a terrible headache, fever, and expulsion from both ends. She says that he was drunk, beat her, then threw up - and besides which, he spends his time drinking away her dowry. Eventually, she got the herb-woman to cure him. * '''I've heard enough. ** Farmer, you're a brute. '''The farmer is forbidden from ever drinking, or raising a hand to his wife again. +5income. ** '''Woman, you're banished for trying to poison your husband. ** Nothing happened. It's your own affair. The Stream Marius has asked that the workers... defecate downstream. The people seem to think he's telling them they can't take a shit at all. Marius protests that it will lead to disease and they should only defecate more than 100feet from town, but the common folk scoff at him. After all, when you have to go, you HAVE to go. * I've decided ** Insist on 150feet downstream. '''Clean stream, '-5 income . ** '''100 feet. '''Fairly clean stream. Marius is pleased at your decision, and the peasants are pleased that they can finally start doing their business again after three days.. Wait... does that mean? +5 income . ** '''Let them answer the call of nature where they like. '''Stinking stream, +/-0 income . Ruch and Lumir Ruch is a lief. Lumir is a liar. Or so they say. Lumir's daughter and Ruch's son had an affair, and now she's pregnant. Lumir accuses Ruch's son of abandoning the girl, while Ruch says the girl was a whore and seduced his son, AND then they stole his cow. As it turns out, Ruch gave them the cow in compensation instead of allowing his son marry her, but the girl ran off with a minstrel. Now he doubts the baby was even his son's, and refuses to pay for the loss of her honour when she didn't have any to begin with. Ruch wants his cow back. Lumir wants his daughter back. * '''Make a ruling' ** The deal stands. '''Lumir gets the cow backl. Ruch declares he's going to leave the village. ** '''The girl ran off, so Ruch should get his cow back. '''Ruch keeps the cow. Lumir declares he's going to leave the village. Old Chrone The old chrone, Agatha, has been accused of witchcraft by Lida. * '''I can't waste time with this! +2 citizens. +30income * Rule on the matter ** It's nothing serious. '''+2 citizens. +30income ** '''You're just envious. ** There'll be no witchcraft in my village! '''+1 citizen. +45income. Timber The chief woodcutter comes to the stand. Now that Pribyslavitz is finished construction, he is worried that there is no longer work for them, and asks what should be done. * '''You're no longer needed. '''The woodcutters will all lose their jobs. -10 citizens. +90 income . * '''We'll sell the timber. '''Henry wants to clear the surrounding woods and sell the timber in preparation for the inevitable expansion. +180 income . * '''Stockpile it. '''No impact. Butchers Two butchers have come to Pribylsavitz looking for work.Marius is hesitant to hire either of them, but you need a butcher. * Kochwurst is dishonest and cheats people. +50 income . * Brisket sells meat from animals he didn't slaughter to the needy. Poachers Henry is approached by Marius, who will tell him that some of the villagers at Pribyslavitz have been caught poaching. Henry has three options: * '''Leave them be. '''The people are likely to be happy, but Sir Divish may take a dim view of your leniency. +30income. * '''Have some strong words with them. '''Confiscate the food and ensure the poachers understand the gravity of their crime, but otherwise don't punish them. * '''Punish them. '''The poachers will be rounded up and sent to Talmberg to be tried. As poaching is a serious crime, their sentence is likely to be very hard. Ambush Marius tells Henry some troubling news. The caravan with a whole year's supply of grain, (for the baker and stable mostly) was attacked by some Cuman's. Now henry has a choice: * 1) '''Ask Sir Hanush for help ask for help from Sir Hanush of Leipa and lose 500 coin from your purse, or * 2) We'll requisition the grain '''take the gain from the peasant-folk and lose some popularity The New Baker Henry meets a Baker who'd worked for Runt's gang as there cook. He'd left the battle before it began and now seeks a new honest life. Henry has three options: * '''Take him in. '''Henry hires the new baker and increase income for the bakery. * '''I can't hire you, but your free to go. Henry doesn't hire the Baker but doesn't arrest him ether. * Your under arrest! '''Henry doesn't hire him and instead arrests him, just for being apart of the bandits. Barker Troubles The Baker and Marius tell Henry of some trouble with making the bread. The Baker and Marius scale the bread and come to the same answer. Henry must choose one of four options: * '''Bigger Loaves won't do much to help the baker but your popularity will go up * Bigger Loaves, but Black Bread Nether the Baker or the People will like you much * Municipal Scales May coast you and the baker won't like you ether, but the people are happy at least. (A high Maintenance Skill will coast you nothing, however) * We keep things as is Basically, the People won't like you, but the Baker's happy. Category:From the Ashes Category:Activities